Entrenador Motivacional
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Daisuke será el chef principal pero actualmente corta cebollas y hace de entrenador motivacional para salvar maestras en peligro de caer en enfermedades. Noriko tiene como arma borradores de pizzarón, Daisuke usa el silbato. Mimi, en cambio, tiene la cura contra la fealdad. [Fic para Concurso: Las parejas oficiales de Iori y Daisuke del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_Fic hecho para el concurso Las parejas oficiales de de Iori y Daisuke del foro Proyecto 1-8. _

_Como siempre, y como buena chilena, todo es a última hora. Estuve cuatro horas escribiendo frenéticamente y me fui del plazo, lo siento. Espero que les guste._

* * *

**Entrenador Motivacional**

* * *

—Te digo que fue maravilloso, si tan solo hubieses estado ahí… —dijo su jefa, rememorando el precioso viaje al que había asistido. Fantaseaba en frente de él, con su delantal a medio abotonar y su cabello todavía suelto que caía como una cascada color caramelo por debajo de sus hombros. Él masculló, trataba de cortar bien la cebolla sin llorar en el intento, Mimi suspiró y se apoyó en el mesón que estaba utilizando—. Pudimos haber buceado juntos, pero a Koushirō no le gustan esas cosas, el mar lo marea. Por su puesto, yo ya había superado el miedo a morir ahogada y podía suportar el vaivén de las olas fácilmente. Excepto esa vez que uno no podía mantenerse de pie por la tormenta, Koushirō casi vomitó en el camarote… No lo habría podido soportar, sé que es mi novio, pero no estoy para recoger fluidos de otra persona. —Su jefa por fin se tomó un tiempo para respirar. Pensó un poco y volvió a hablar para terminar una idea que se le había olvidado:—. En fin, no quiso bucear conmigo, tuve que ir sola con el guía… y creerme que fue una tortura estar tanto tiempo con un trasero tan bonito como ese. Koushirō debe saber que cualquier guía de buceo podría seducirme y hacer un esfuerzo para bucear conmigo.

—Mimi, me dijiste que cortara la cebolla… ¿podrías dejar que lo haga?

—Relájate, solo estaba comentando un poco mi viaje, dios, qué pesado eres. Ya te dije que serías el chef principal en mi nuevo restorán, ¿podrías relajarte? —No podía, Daisuke sabía que Mimi haría lo que le prometió, sería el chef principal del lugar más famoso de toda la ciudad, en donde había que reservar con semanas de antelación, meses si se trataba de una fecha importante. Pero algo en él le decía que debía merecerlo por lo que debía seguir siendo el número uno del lugar, pisándole los talones a la jefa, ya que Mimi no aguantaría ser derrocada por su primer chef. Por ello, agachó la cabeza y siguió cortando miles y miles de cebollas, porque todos debían partir desde abajo para que en la cima no se le subieran los humos—. Lo había olvidado —dijo su jefa de pronto y Daisuke se sobresaltó, Mimi miraba hacia la recepción y un atisbo de pereza surcó su rostro—: Futuro primer chef, esta será tu primera prueba: allá se encuentra tu primera clienta, atiéndela excelente.

Y como a Daisuke le gustaban los desafíos, sonrió de lado, se estrujó las manos de cebolla y salió al ataque.

En la recepción se encontró con una chiquilla de aspecto enfermizo, pálida como un papel, de cabello seco, oscuro y corto en exceso, y demasiado tímida y frágil para su gusto. Cualquier cosa podría hacerla quebrarse y la furia de Mimi caería sobre él. Se despediría de su puesto de primer chef, quedándose con el puesto el chico ruso recién contratado que, para su gusto, era demasiado parecido a su rival de toda la vida. Takeru era un escritor con una novela publicada que había pasado tímidamente por unas cuantas vitrinas pero ya llegaría su momento, al igual que ese ruso con el que apenas podían comunicarse. Cortaba cebollas sin siquiera derramar una mísera lágrima pero no había otra cualidad que destacar de él.

Daisuke estaba tan atormentado con sus pensamientos que apenas notó que la chica ya lo había visto acercarse, levantó una mano pero la bajó tan rápido que el moreno no supo si había sido un saludo o no. Se sobresaltó, balbuceó un saludo y tomó asiento con ella, disculpándose por la demora.

—No importa —dijo la chica que le recordaba en algo a su antiguo amor de su vida. Debía ser el cabello… y lo frágil, pero había algo más que la había infinitamente distinta a Hikari. Él sonrió pero ella no. Buscó y buscó en su cartera para luego dejar sobre la mesa un papel arrugado y extendérselo—. Hikari, ella me dio hace unos meses esta dirección porque ama los pastelillos que hacen acá.

—Sí, también nos especializamos en pastelería. A mi jefa siempre le gustaron los centros comerciales y pensó que tener un restorán con una pequeña pastelería y café a su lado… —indicó orgulloso ya que pertenecía ahí.

—No me gustan los pasteles —replicó entonces, negando con la cabeza mientras fruncía solo un lado de la boca en un gesto tan extraño como ella misma. Era como si lo hubiese rechazado en el momento en que lo había visto.

Descolocado, se pasó una mano por la nuca y recibió el papel arrugado. Era un folleto del restorán con el listado de los diversos pasteles que servían en el café asociado al restorán, uno de los pastelillos estaba subrayado varias veces con lápiz rojo. Miró a la chica extraña y luego el papel, seguramente quería que le preparara un pastelillo a Hikari por una fecha especial. Ella no decía nada pero podía intuirlo.

—¿Quieres…?

—Sí, para mañana por favor. —Se levantó y caminó derecho hacia la salida, urgida por irse.

—¡Espera! —Pero ella ya había desaparecido.

—¿Qué quería?—preguntó su jefa, todavía no se abotonaba el delantal ni tampoco se amarraba el cabello, parecía que ese día no sentía ganas de trabajar. Solo quería volver al crucero del terror con su novio. Daisuke se encogió de hombros y le dio el folleto, Mimi arrugó la nariz—. Qué viejo es este folleto, ya no hacemos nada de lo que dice aquí.

—Ella quiere un pastelillo para Hikari.

—No recuerdo que sea su cumpleaños.

—No lo es. —Una fecha como esa no podía olvidarla jamás, Takeru tampoco y esperaba que el ruso no la supiera jamás. Seguramente ambos aparecerían afuera de su departamento ese día con un regalo demasiado parecido y a la vez demasiado distinto, ninguno de los dos nunca pudo salir de su etiqueta de un simple amigo como lo era Jou o Koushirō… pero Daisuke siempre sintió que la maestra tenía una inclinación milimétrica por el rubio, por ello siempre tuvo que esforzarse más. Así, él mismo sería quien iría a dejar el pastelillo a la escuela, bendita sea esa chica extraña, pálida y enfermiza.

—No estoy segura, debo llamar a Taichi para preguntarle —indicó la jefa del lugar, pero su primer chef sabía que solo quería perder el tiempo. Así, Mimi se perdió en su oficina el resto de la mañana, llamando a Francia o donde sea que estuviese el embajador más codiciado del mundo. Daisuke frunció la boca, hacía días que no sabía de su hermana y esperaba que, como asistente del político, no se hubiese metido en problemas.

—Oye, _Vodka_—dijo apenas entró a la cocina, el ruso saludó con la mano y siguió cortando las cebollas que había dejado abandonadas—. ¿Sabes cómo se hace este pastelillo? —preguntó gesticulando de forma exagerada.

—_Niet_—resolvió pero básicamente porque no había entendido bien la pregunta.

—¿Dónde guardan las recetas viejas?

—Niet.

—Siempre eres tan negativo. —El chico solo sonrió y Daisuke se fue. Iría a la pastelería a pregunta, allá las pasteleras lo recibieron cariñosamente. Sin ser un maldito egocéntrico, sabía que allá lo querían en demasía. No había muchos chef reposteros ya que Mimi solo contrataba a sus amigas de la academia culinaria en que había estudiado y el lugar se había transformado en un mar de hormonas femeninas. Más se alborotaron cuando él mismo se ofreció a hacer el famoso pastelillo bajo sus indicaciones.

Por otro lado, Mimi cumplió lo que había prometido y llamó a Taichi. Se encontraba en un tren camino a Venecia junto a una viuda que imaginó estaría tan arrugada como una pasa, pero cuando le confidenció que la amaba, que no quería pasar un día más separado de ella y que cuando llegaran a la ciudad sumergida en el agua le propondría matrimonio, Mimi olvidó para qué era que lo llamaba realmente. Había olvidado a Hikari y el misterio de su pastelillo y su compañera de trabajo extraña. Salió de su oficina, abotono su delantal pero no amarró su cabello, mandó al ruso hermoso a hacer el inventario de la alacena y cortó las cebollas para el banquete de matrimonio de Ken y Miyako. Sabiendo que las cebollas no eran la responsables de su llanto, las dejó caer libres por su rostro. Sus chef la miraban pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo.

—El pastelillo está en el horno, me encanta trabajar en repostería —indicó el primer chef y no ocultó el coqueteo que estaba teniendo con una de las reposteras que se asomó por la ventanilla de la cocina del restorán. Reparó en su jefa y en lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Por qué cortas la cebolla? Deja que _Vodka_ lo haga, él es el encargado de eso.

—Me gusta hacerlo de vez en cuando —mintió cabizbaja, Daisuke nunca lograba ver los signos claros de la depresión.

—Eso es mentira, siempre dices que lo odias. Que en casa siempre mandas a Koushirō a hacerlo… y lo peor es que después te quejas de que lo hace mal. —Mimi rompió en un llanto evidente y su primer chef no supo cómo actuar. ¿Debía abrazarla y dejar que todos los demás aspirantes a su puesto prometido supieran su cercanía? ¿O solo debía irse y dejarla sola cortando cebolla? Una de las camareras le reclamó en silencio y optó por lo primero—. No es tan malo cortar cebolla, Ken y Miyako lo agradecerán.

—¡Taichi se casará!

—Esto parece una plaga. Primero Sora y Yamato, en dos días Ken y Miyako… ¿y ahora él? No tiene una novia conocida desde Sora —resolvió analíticamente, con cada unión que decía, su jefa convulsionaba más en llanto. La mente traicionera de Daisuke maquinó y lo hizo reaccionar—. ¡Taichi y mi hermana se casarán!

—No, estúpido. Conoció a una chica en Francia y ahora quiere casarse.

—No me asustes así, Mimi. No podría con esa pesadilla… —se calmó un tanto, vio a su querida jefa y con los manos en los bolsillos se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Todos se casan y Koushirō todavía no me lo propone. ¿No somos una pareja de verdad?

—Si solo duermes con él, supongo que sí. Además, casarse no significa nada.

—¡Significa algo! De no ser así nadie se casaría… —resopló su jefa. Dejó el cuchillo que utilizaba en el mesón y con las mangas de su delantal se secó sus lágrimas—. Todos esperábamos que Yamato y Sora se casaran, y de alguna manera esperaba que Taichi se casaría de la nada con alguna chica… pero, ¡mírame! Ahora estoy cortando las cebollas para el banquete de la boda de Miyako y Ken. Siempre esperé estar casada antes que ella.

—Sí… eso fue mi culpa.

—¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa que dos personas se casen?

—Todo sucedió en la fiesta de la boda de Yamato y Sora, después de que él le cantara esa canción romántica. Como todas, Miyako y Hikari estaban suspirando y yo estaba demasiado borracho como para tomarlas enserio.

—No recuerdo eso.

—Sí, estabas muy ocupada reconciliándote con tu ex.

—¡Muy cierto! —recordó ella, Koushirō se veía muy apuesto con ese traje negro a la medida.

—_¿No se ve linda Sora esta noche? _—había dicho Hikari por enésima vez en la noche y Miyako asintió como todas las veces anteriores. Daisuke no podía moverse ya que había bebido su peso en alcohol pero sentía que sus pensamientos eran bastante cuerdos a pesar de todo. El único inconveniente era verbalizarlos.

—_Sí, siempre lo he pensado, especialmente cuando usaba su conjunto de tenis. Era imposible no mirarla como una simple amiga _—dijo con palabras arrastradas.

—_Creí que te gustaba Hikari _—respondió Takeru, poniendo una mano en su hombro alcoholizado para luego darle un vistazo a la aludida con un coqueteo visible y molesto. Daisuke sabía que era para ser el pretendiente número uno.

—_Siempre me ha gustado y me gustará _—coqueteó de vuelta y Iori se rió quedamente a su lado con un vaso de agua.

—_No me sorprendería que hayas fijado tus ojos en la señorita Mimi _—intervino entonces el abogado del grupo. Daisuke se sorprendió de que el maestro en Kendo dijera algo en la mesa, normalmente no le gustaban las fiestas y era el primero en irse. Sin embargo, había llegado en el auto con Miyako y no podría irse hasta que ella lo decidiera, y ese momento nunca llegaría, ya que a ella le gustaban las bodas, los bailes y cerrar las fiestas para ayudar a ordenar un poco. Verlo allí cuando ya estaba borracho era un acontecimiento muy extraño. Hasta podría decirse que había olvidado de su presencia en la mesa.

—_¿Cómo no fijarse en ella? Está buena. _

—_Cuidado, Daisuke, ella puede ser tu empleadora en el futuro _—rio Miyako, Hikari la imitó—. _No me sorprendería que también me hayas visto con otros ojos. ¡No quiero ni pensar en qué momento fue!_

—_No, a ti siempre te he visto como un chico más. _—Todos en la mesa callaron, Daisuke asumió que era porque todos pensaban igual que él.

—_Vamos, Daisuke… En algún momento te debió pasar algo con ella, ¡siempre estaban juntos! _—se apresuró a decir Hikari pero Daisuke se perdió en sus ojos tan lindos y volvió a negar retundamente. Miyako, a su lado, estaba a punto de llorar, y Ken, a un lado de la bióloga, estaba furioso mirándolo.

—En fin, Miyako me gritó y se fue de la mesa hecha una furia. Todos me gritaron y cuando Iori se levantó para ir a consolarla nos dimos cuenta de que Ken ya no estaba. A ninguno de los dos se los vio el resto de la noche, Iori tuvo que llamar un taxi. En la mañana intenté localizarla para disculparme y cuando la vi, estaba de muy buen humor. Resulta que Ken la consoló muy bien durante toda la noche. Al mes, descubrieron que Miyako estaba embarazada, dejó el doctorado en biología digital para dedicarse a su bebé y Ken le propuso matrimonio. Hasta el día de hoy le pregunto si hizo eso por el feto pero me dice que Miyako es el amor de su vida. —Daisuke terminó su relato esperando que Mimi lo golpeara por lo que le había hecho a su amiga íntima y solo preguntó una cosa.

—¿Estoy buena?

—¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije o no?

—Sí, sí, fue una estupidez lo que hiciste pero no te lleves todo el crédito. Ken debió adorarla en secreto todo este tiempo, tu comentario solo gatilló algo inevitable. —Ella suspiró—. Aun así, mi Koushirō no me ha pedido matrimonio. Tu historia no mejoró mi humor, primer chef.

—Quizás piensa que no quieres casarte con él. ¿Cuántas veces has terminado con él? Unas seis por lo bajo. Koushirō no se debe sentir seguro a tu lado, ¿y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no estás segura tú con él! —exclamó como un entrenador de algún deporte masculino—. Él no es el hombre al que estás acostumbrada, no es rico, no es alto y definitivamente es feo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tachikawa? Si te quieres casar con el hombre, cásate. ¡Deja de llorar como una marica! —Mimi asintió como si él fuera su jefe y ella la primera chef, con la espalda tiesa como una tabla salió de la cocina y se fue directo a su oficina para llamar tímidamente a su novio con cejas gruesas—. ¿Dónde está mi pastelillo? —exclamó y fue a repostería a reclamarlo con su actitud de entrenador.

Más tarde, se vio enfrente de la escuela en la camioneta rosada de la pastelería. En el espejo retrovisor se dio ánimos y salió con la caja con el pastelillo bajo el brazo. Aún podía oler la cebolla en sus manos pero esperaba que Hikari no lo notara, y si lo hacía, la mezcla de olores en una primaria era tan repugnante que la cebolla debía equivaler a un montón de rosas. Su estomago burbujeó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, su expectativa era encontrarse con la maestra de dulce mirada cansada de un arduo día de trabajo salvando niños del analfabetismo y él la salvaría de la rutina y aceptaría acompañar el pastelillo con un smothie en la competencia de Mimi.

Entró con el pecho hinchado gracias a la fantasía y buscó en cada uno de los salones vacíos algún indicio de la hermana de su ídolo de infancia. Cuando estuvo a punto de perder las esperanzas, encontró a la chica pálida golpeando el borrador de la tiza blanca del día. Él sonrió al entrar en el salón, ella solo se asustó y puso el borrador entre ella y él. Parecía muy asustadiza además de enferma y frágil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperaba para mañana.

—Pensé en entregarle yo mismo el pastelillo a Hikari.

—¿De qué hablas? —Daisuke no entendió, ella tampoco. El borrador se le cayó de la mano y se cruzó de brazos—. El pastelillo era para mí, ¿por qué le daría un pastelillo tan costoso a Hikari? Casi no hablo con ella. —Aquello no le extrañó para nada, por su aspecto parecía que no hablaba con nadie y no dudaba que Hikari hubiese hecho intentos por socializar con ella. Ni siquiera sabía cómo ella podía ser maestra, quizás, ni siquiera miraba a los ojos a sus alumnos.

—Dijiste que no te gustaban los dulces —repuso en su defensa.

—Hay muchas cosas que no me gustan —dijo y él no dudó de su respuesta—, pero ese folleto había estado por años en mi cartera y hoy quise probar algo nuevo.

—¿Porqué no lo pediste en la pastelería? En vez de eso pediste una orden para entregar.

—Fui allí pero nadie quiso hacerme ese pastelillo tan viejo.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo, pobre chica. Era como Ken cuando todavía no veía la luz y odiaba a todo el mundo. Miró la caja con el pastelillo bajo su brazo y desechó la fantasía que tenía con Hikari, reemplazando su compañía por la maestra extraña de aspecto enfermizo y asustadizo.

—¿Quieres tomar un smothie?

—¿Por qué? —El borrador volvió a estar entre ellos dos.

—Hoy quieres hacer cosas nuevas, hasta ahora tienes un pastelillo viejo en tu poder y nada nuevo. Los smothie están de moda.

* * *

Mimi miró por la ventana, esperaba que Koushirō no se demorara tanto ya que por teléfono le dijo que era sumamente importante verlo inmediatamente, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y apareció en la acera del frente mirando hacia abajo en un gesto preocupado. Probablemente pensaba que iría a terminar por séptima vez su relación, que aunque no tardaría ni dos semanas en volver, igual le dolía como mil cuchillos de carne enterrados en su piel. Se sonrió, imaginándose la sorpresa con la que se encontraría cuando ella le pidiera que se casaran, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que atrás de él, en el estacionamiento de la cafetería de la competencia, estaba aparcada la camioneta de entregas.

—_What the fuck?_

—¿Eres amiga de Hikari? —preguntó Daisuke al otro lado de la acera, sentado frente a la chica extraña en una cafetería más modesta que la que poseía Mimi pero no por eso más mala. Tenía lo suyo y eso eran los smothies. Siempre se lo decía a su jefa pero ella se negaba a venderlos. Algún mal recuerdo con su ex novio Michael, el responsable de que Mimi Tachikawa fuese una marca y la dueña de un centro comercial de comida. Según decía la teoría de las reposteras, al rubio le encantaban los smothies hasta el punto que solo tomaba esa bebida, las reposteras eran amigas de la academia así que debía creerles ya que conocían de cerca la relación de su jefa con el millonario.

—No, en realidad no soy amiga de nadie en la escuela —respondió Noriko y sorbió un poco del smothie. Al parecer fue muy dulce para ella y lo dejó. Daisuke abrió la caja que contenía su creación y se la extendió. No queriendo opinar mucho sobre la declaración de la chica. Le dolía en el alma que ella fuese así, Hikari debió haber intentado mucho más acercarse a ella.

—Debes almorzar con alguien en la escuela. —Se le ocurrió de pronto que, por su aspecto enfermizo y asustadizo, también era fatalista. Quizás Hikari sí comía con ella en los almuerzos pero como no se juntaban luego del horario de la escuela, no la considerara como una amiga. Le extendió un pedazo de pastelillo a lo que ella agradeció.

—No, no almuerzo con nadie. Usualmente llevo mi comida al salón o simplemente no como. —Daisuke supo por qué era enfermiza, si al menos comiera sano todos los días no tendría las defensas inmunológicas tan bajas y solo sería asustadiza y fatalista. Estos últimos dos aspectos se podían solucionar si ella lograra ir a la cafetería de los maestros, hablar con unos cuantos colegas y subir su autoestima. El moreno tenía un plan y nadie iría a detenerlo, ¡Noriko sería sana, valiente y optimista bajo su tutela!

Muchas veces se preguntaba si debería haber sido un entrenador motivacional en vez de un chef.

—Yo almorzaré contigo. —Noriko se atragantó con el pastelillo.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —Desesperadamente necesitaba ese borrador.

—Me acabo de declarar tu amigo.

Luego del smothie y el pastelillo que no pasó la prueba del dulce para la maestra, Daisuke la fue a dejar nuevamente a la escuela en su camioneta de entregas. No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto de vuelta pero él notó que una pequeña sonrisa enfermiza se adueñaba de los labios de la colega de Hikari. Ella definitivamente tenía miedo de hablar y él no quería asustarla con tanto parloteo. Aparcó en el estacionamiento y ella volvió a sonreír.

—Debo calificar exámenes, por eso no puedo seguir acompañándote —indicó a modo de disculpas y él asintió, no estaba para nada enojado.

—Está bien, yo debo preparar el banquete de mi mejor amigo, se casa en dos días. —Daisuke notó que ella estaba interesada en saber más pero un auto al otro lado del estacionamiento captó su atención: Hikari se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y reía con nada más y nada menos que con el escritor desapercibido—. Maldito bastardo, no está jugando limpio.

—¿Takeru? Él siempre viene por ella —confidenció Noriko a su nuevo amigo con un dejo de decepción y él agudizó la vista. Probablemente el escritor que jugaba sucio ya le había pedido a Hikari que fuese su pareja oficial para la boda de Ken y Miyako pero no podía quejarse, ya que él y Mimi tenían un puesto privilegiado a un lado de los novios por ser los padrinos de la boda.

—Noriko, esto puede ser precipitado pero… ¿quieres acompañarme a la boda?

—¿Ser tu pareja?

—Sí, podría ser divertido, así te relajarás luego de calificar exámenes. Será este sábado. Y no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no haya tanto dulce en el banquete.

Noriko aceptó dudosa, se despidió y se bajó del auto. Daisuke vio cómo se adentró en el pequeño campus de la escuela y notó cómo su figura enfermiza y encorvada era mil veces opacada por la de Hikari con su posición erguida y femenina. Su nueva alumna motivacional debía cambiar eso y muchas cosas más.

De vuelta en el trabajo, supo por _Vodka_ que Mimi se había ausentado por el resto de la tarde. No supo cómo le había entendido pero lo había logrado luego de varias negativas por parte del ruso. Puso manos a la obra y comenzó a armar los cientos de miles de canapés que estarían presentes antes de sentarse a comer. El ruso negativo se le acercó con las mangas llenas de cobertura salada y ambos hicieron el trabajo de rellenar los pedazos pequeños de masa. Era algo demasiado anticuado pero a los padres de Miyako le gustaban esas cosas, al igual que los anteojos redondos y sin marco. _Vodka_ lanzó un chiste cruel que Daisuke no lo entendió pero rio igual. La risa rusa era extremadamente contagiosa. No importaba si el rubio estuviese hablando de asesinatos, en ruso todo era gracioso.

—Eres un tipo simpático, me caes bien —le dijo Daisuke, había llegado desde lejos para aprender con Mimi las rarezas de su cocina, recomendado por Miyako, una persona así de esforzada le hacía replantearse sus planes de vida. Quedarse en su país natal era fácil, quedarse bajo el alero de Mimi era mucho más fácil. Irse a los Estados Unidos al igual que su jefa y empezar desde abajo era lo difícil. A la novia de Koushiro le había resultado, hasta el punto de decidirse por volver a sus raíces después de formar su imperio. Debía hacer algo, algo importante. Empezar ahora mismo, no dejar todo para mañana—. Sí, debo salir. ¿Terminas esto por mí? Gracias, _Vodka._

Más tarde, estacionó la camioneta rosada enfrente de la escuela con una sonrisa. Se bajó del vehículo con una bolsa en una mano y un silbato alrededor de su cuello. Le gustaba tener hobbies de vez en cuando, pequeños proyectos se podría decir, y Noriko era el de ese día. Los panecillos podían esperar, no así las personas de carne y hueso, así que pasó por repostería y le llevó los panecillos menos dulces que encontró. La maestra enfermiza y asustadiza estaba encorvada sobre el escritorio, calificando una montaña de exámenes en blanco. Daisuke imaginó que había salido de una enfermedad fuerte y había pedido unas cuantas semanas para recuperarse y todos esos papeles eran la consecuencia de la licencia médica. Sonrió silencioso, se puso el silbato entre los labios y sopló con todo el volumen que poseían sus pulmones.

Noriko se infartó varias veces.

—¡Espalda derecha! —ordenó y la chica hizo lo que le dijo con terror en los ojos—. Así me gusta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te traje un bocadillo. Mañana pasaré por ti temprano en la mañana y daremos un par de vueltas por la cancha. El ejercicio te sentará bien, tendrás color en la mejilla. —Ella asintió aterrada y Daisuke le hizo escribir su dirección en un papel tan blanco y aburrido como lo era su antigua vida, puesto a que al sucesor de Taichi se le había ocurrido que así sería.

Se fue y la maestra no pudo revisar más exámenes por unos momentos intentando procesar el shock. ¿Lo conocía un día y ya se tomaba esas libertades tan extravagantes? Lo único que quería en esos momentos era ahorcarlo con su silbato infernal. Con una sonrisa, volvió a calificar con la peor nota en la escala.

Daisuke cumplió su palabra con quince minutos de atraso. Noriko lo esperaba con ropa deportiva de hace un millón de años en la cancha cerca de su casa. Era de color verde olivo y estaba completamente desteñido, además de que le quedaba extremadamente grande pero Daisuke la había conocido previamente como para asegurar que no había sido tan gorda como para tener esa prenda, solo era una descuidada que compraba ropa de segunda mano. Daisuke podía describir lo que estaba viendo como a la ropa deportiva de una mujer que equivalía a cuatro o cinco de las enfermizas maestras. No la saludó, solo tocó el silbato y se puso a correr sin una advertencia. Noriko lo siguió de cerca pero ya tenía dolor de costillas a la segunda vuelta.

—Esto está mal —indicó él. Noriko se mortificó, se frustraba con facilidad y una desaprobación del entrenador motivacional era peor que cualquier otra—. Hablamos de tu ropa, no es que me importe mucho pero, ¿tienes algo para mañana?

—Tengo lo de la fiesta de graduación. —Ella parecía optimista y él todo lo contrario. No podía ir con ella juzgando su ropa deportiva. La que usaba para la escuela no estaba mal pero no parecía destacar como lo hacía Hikari. Podía apostar que la castaña recibía mil manzanas a la semana de sus estudiantes enamorados, él con gusto volvería a la primaria para que ella lo educara. Pero basta de la perfección hecha persona, estaba con Noriko y quería ayudarla. Mimi siempre decía que la ropa decía mucho de los estados de ánimo de la chica… Viendo a la maestra debía estar en depresión absoluta. Le urgió hacer una llamada rápida.

—Espérame un segundo. —Noriko asintió, preocupada de que él la dejara abandonada como la mayoría de los chicos que se atrevían a invitarla a salir. Se comió sus uñas cortas mientras vio a Daisuke acercarse a la camioneta rosada que poseía, le gustaba verlo con esa cosa para todos lados. Era como si fuera inmune a todas burlas—. ¿Mimi? Sí, no he hecho los postres… Tienes una legión de reposteras, ¿sabías?... Bueno, pues tú tampoco llegaste ayer pero dime, ¿te comprometiste?... Sí, ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, solo quiero pedirte un favor… Es pequeño y te prometo que podrás dejar de lado el banquete por hoy para revolcarte con tu novio feo… Involucra una compra. —Mimi aceptó y colgó. El entrenador motivacional se felicitó a sí mismo y quiso anotar un gol en un arco imaginario con su propio teléfono celular, pero era de la compañía así que se calmó—. Oye, Nori.

—¿Me dijiste Nori? —Ella estaba feliz, él despistado.

—Perdón, Noriko. Ve a la escuela, en el almuerzo te pasaré a buscar, ¿te parece?

—Está bien, un almuerzo.

—No es exactamente eso.

* * *

El sudor de su frente era signo de que estaba estresado organizando los últimos preparativos para terminar esa misma noche, empacar todo y llevar todo al hotel en donde Ken y Miyako ofrecerían la fiesta esa misma madrugada. Él y Mimi se habían comprometido en hacerles el banquete como regalo de bodas, pero ella había estado desaparecida la mayor parte del tiempo y su único esfuerzo fue cortar un par de cebollas cuando estuvo deprimida. Él en cambio, había estado en el principio y ahora en el final. Solo el ruso podía reclamar el regalo como el suyo y no llevar una batidora en cambio. Pero él no entendía el idioma y definitivamente tampoco lo hacía en la forma de trabajo. Daisuke, inconscientemente, sabía que _Vodka_ merecía el puesto que Mimi le había prometido a él. Pero si esa vocecilla no hablaba más fuerte, poco importaba.

Mimi hizo su aparición triunfal en la cocina, su expresión era de autosuficiencia. Miró a Daisuke de pies a cabeza y levantó las cejas como diciéndole que se preparara. El moreno notó que traía un montón de bolsas con ella.

—Noriko, acércate. —Mimi ordenó, la maestra obedeció. Lo hizo encorvada como siempre estaba, ocultando una figura que hasta Hikari envidiaría. Daisuke le entraron ganas de enterrar su cara en su pecho… Pero él era su entrenador motivacional y había políticas del no acercamiento entre entrenador y entrenada, era la misma relación que tenía un profesor y alumna, que por cierto, sonaba excitante. El primer chef ya entendía por qué usaba esa ropa deportiva tan grande, se avergonzaba hasta de sus atributos—. Notarás un descenso en tu cheque a fin de mes. —Y Mimi se retiró, sin siquiera preguntar el avance de su regalo de bodas. Tomó su teléfono y marcó—. Cariño, voy en camino, ¿me extrañaste?

—Te ves bien —dijo con un hilo de voz. Atrás el ruso se reía pero nadie sabía el por qué—. Ya veo porqué todas quieren ir de compras con Mimi.

—Es muy buena. —Pero él sabía que su jefa trabajaba duro cuando quería tiempo libre. Noriko usaba un vestido morado pegado al cuerpo y unos tacones negros. Por su cabello había pasado una plancha caliente que le alargó sus mechones de cabello descuidadamente corto y se había emparejado el color de piel para no parecer tan enferma. Pero los gestos incómodos no la abandonaban y ella pronto volvió ser tan negativa como la copia rusa de Takeru—. No iré a la escuela así, ¿hay un baño donde pueda cambiarme?

—Sí, toma este pasillo, es la última puerta. Toma la llave. —Y se fue, Daisuke tuvo que bajar la intensidad del horno que tenía enfrente. Repentinamente se había sofocado. El ruso volvió a reírse a sus espaldas mientras dejaba unos quesos en unos paquetes, al moreno le pareció demasiado entrometido y desagradable y quiso golpearlo en la cara pero se aguantó. No quería tener a Rusia de enemigo. Por otro lado, comenzó a impacientarse ya que Noriko no salía del baño, tenía miedo de que la chica se hubiese abrumado con el día terrorífico con su jefa y estuviera llorando desconsoladamente. Se levantó, dio dos pasos y luego se devolvió. Se sentó en uno de las sillas que había en la cocina para los perezosos y aguardó. La segunda vez que se paró del asiento, Noriko salió y él hizo como si estuviese inspeccionando los paquetes. La maestra había salido igual que siempre, como si el baño hubiese tenido una puerta al pasado. Su cara había vuelto a su coloración enfermiza usual y se había remojado el cabello para formar esos rulos que acortaban más su cabello. Su ropa holgada de siempre había vuelto a envolverla. El horno de pronto se volvió muy frío y los panecillos se arruinarían.

—Debo irme. Todavía me queda trabajo que hacer. Mañana será un día improductivo —dijo la maestra y él no entendió por qué, saldrían a bailar y ella sería una persona feliz finalmente, eso o sería solo un chef para ganarse la vida. Uno de los mejores además. Su rostro lo delató—. Iremos a la fiesta, ¿cierto?

—Claro que sí, era lo que decidimos.

—Sí.

—Está bien, paso por ti a las siete. —La maestra desapareció de la cocina, del restorán y de la calle, luego de eso, él pudo moverse. Era como si Mimi hubiese sacado a la Noriko linda de su coraza y él ya no podía dejar de verla así. Claro, era más linda con las mejoras pero al fin y al cabo eran lo mismo. Aplaudió lentamente, el ruso se asustó y Daisuke se volvió hacia él mientras seguía aplaudiendo—. ¡Es tiempo de producir! Quiero la guarnición en los paquetes en una hora, todos en los paquetes de color naranjo… ¿El pastel de boda dónde está? Llamen a repostería, los quiero listos a las ocho de esta noche, ¿me escucharon? —Todos lo oyeron y empezaron a moverte, el entrenador motivacional se quedó mirando al ruso, y el ruso lo miró a él, era asquerosamente igual al escritor—. Vodka, ¿qué estás mirando?

Todos corrían de un lado a otro al cabo de unas horas y Daisuke se había puesto el silbato en los labios y cronometraba todo en que estaban haciendo sus subordinados. Un silbato era una advertencia, dos era para indicar que se les estaba acabando el tiempo estipulado y uno prolongado era que ya se habían quemado con lava en el pequeño juego estresante que jugaban. La lava simbolizaba la desgracia del tiempo y el quemado debía abandonar inmediatamente la cadena humana que se había formado para transportar los paquetes al camión que los esperaba con las puertas traseras abiertas. Todos abuchearon al nuevo quemado al hacerlos trabajar más y con más dificultad. Ahora podía caérseles un paquete y Daisuke los castigaría peor.

Mimi entró en la noche a la cocina y vio el campamento militar en que su futuro primer chef había convertido sus dependencias. Había una cadena humana de pocas personas y era como jugar a la muerte súbita con los preciados paquetes de regalo de boda, habiendo varios chefs capaces de añadir unos eslabones más a la cadena limpiando los pisos y embelleciendo la cocina. Se acercó a Daisuke pero cuando le quiso pedir una explicación, él la mandó a cagar mirando su cronómetro.

—Estamos en medio de algo, Mimi.

—Esta es mi cocina, no puedes decirme eso. —Daisuke dejó de mirar el cronómetro y dio los soplidos correspondientes al fin del trabajo forzado por un momento. Todos suspiraron cansados, sus brazos parecía que irían a deshacerse si los movían un poco más. Nadie lo quería como el segundo jefe a cargo y ya conspiraban con que el buen ruso lo hiciera.

—He mejorado la eficiencia de la cocina, discúlpame si eso no te gusta.

—¡No están trabajando a gusto! Míralos, no son tus esclavos.

—Tendremos la madrugada libre, Mimi, espero que eso no te moleste.

—¡No sean perezosos, vamos, debemos entregar este camión antes de media hora! —gritó la jefa convencida y ella misma tocó el silbato, se posicionó al principio de la cadena humana y comenzó a entregar los últimos paquetes que les iban quedando. Daisuke cronometró y cada vez le gustaban menos esos segundos malgastados. Silbó una, dos veces y Mimi frunció el ceño enojada.

—Lo siento, Mimi, te quemaste con lava. ¡A trapear el piso!

—Estúpido, no puedes hacerme esto.

—Son las reglas, Mimi. No puedo hacer nada contra ellas, anda, el piso te espera.

* * *

Tuvieron la madrugada libre pero Daisuke no pudo dormir. Todavía no pensaba en el brindis que diría para su mejor amigo y su esposa embarazada. A esas horas no tenía nada bueno que decir ya que solo se le ocurría la curiosa anécdota que los había unido y que pronto los haría padres. Los suegros de Ken no estarían contentos, eran terriblemente conservadores hasta el punto de no querer usar condones por no ser natural. La suegra de Miyako, en cambio, no podría ver a su hijo por lo avergonzada que estaría con el tema. Daisuke se rio, podría contar con ese brindis cuando ambos cumplieran veinticinto años de casados… Aunque su hija estaría ahí y se deprimiría eternamente por la razón de su existir. No, jamás podía salir del círculo de amigos esa historia. Solo podía contentarse y contarla en su mente mientras decía las mentiras que iba a decir. Que se lo esperaba, que se amaban profundamente desde la niñez pero ambos eran tan tímidos que no aceptaron esos sentimientos antes. Sí, eso diría y se quedó dormido.

Cuando la alarma sonó, deseó seguir soñando que iba a la boda de la mano con Hikari, que se había teñido el cabello de negro y se lo había cortado como en la adolescencia. De pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe, no había soñado con la perfecta Hikari sino que con la otra maestra. Con los ojos abiertos de igual forma, se duchó y se demoró más de lo usual. Pasó a peinarse con la misma expresión y entró en su traje y se subió en su camioneta rosada de entregas. Fue hasta el hotel, supervisó a los chefs que todavía lo miraban con resentimiento y que seguramente le escupirían el plato en medio del banquete, y luego pasó a las mesas. Todas tenían un centro floreado y manteles un color pastel demasiado tenue e indescriptible para su ojo masculino. Siguió caminando, ordenó a planchar sus blusas de trabajo a unas camareras y les tocó el silbato para que caminaran bien erguidas. Cómo amaba ese pequeño objeto.

—¿Ken, está todo bien? —Le preguntó por teléfono celular, el novio asintió con tono nervioso pero lo tenía todo en orden con sus padres. Cuando colgó, se sintió inútil. Quizás si debió tomarse las cosas con más calma anoche en la cocina, así podría comer tranquilo en el banquete. Se sentó en una de las mesas y leyó el nombre de la tarjeta, era una Inoe y no la conocía. Suspiró, miró su reloj de pulsera y notó que falta un millón de horas para ir a buscar a Noriko, de hecho, todavía faltaba la ceremonia en la iglesia—. Hola, Taichi, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nada en especial, me preparo con mi novia para ir a la iglesia. —El castaño había resaltado que tenía una novia, Daisuke lo envidió, quería sentirse igual que él. Novia francesa, una criatura exquisita al parecer. Asintió y colgó. Quiso lanzar el teléfono de una patada pero probablemente rompería algo y el hotel se veía costoso. La familia Inoe y su imperio de pequeños negocios de todo un poco. Noriko sería una gran novia… Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Estúpido, los piojos del matrimonio lo estaban atacando al igual que a su jefa. Ella realmente no quería casarse, quería seguir viviendo alocadamente con su dinero un poco más.

Se acomodó en la mesa y decidió dormir, era la mejor forma de matar el tiempo.

Alguien tocó su hombro y despertó sobresaltado. Mimi lo veía divertida y extremadamente linda con el vestido que llevaba puesto. Parecía que había olvidado todo el asunto de trapear los pisos, Daisuke ya había aprendido la lección y nunca más le ordenaría a la jefa en frente de todos los subordinados algo que ella no quería hacer, todo ese aprendizaje estaba concentrado en el golpe en la cabeza que aún adornada su cuero cabelludo con un chichón. Koushirō estaba detrás de ella con un traje a medida que lo hacía ver más alto de lo que parecía y Mimi le había dejado un flequillo hacia un lado. Realmente se veía distinguido, no parecía el novio feo que en realidad era. Se saludaron con un apretón muy macho de manos y su jefa se dio la libertad alistar ahora a su primer chef. Le abotonó la camisa y ajustó la corbata. Alisó los hombros de la chaqueta del traje y suspiró con el desastre de su cabello, no, no había nada que hacer allí. Solo unas tijeras y un buen masaje de cabello podrían lograrlo, pero Daisuke no era su novio y no podía entrometerse más.

—Anda, tienes que ir a buscar a tu pareja. Nos vemos en la ceremonia —indicó su jefa con una sonrisa. Iba a retirarse pero pareció recordar algo—. Cariño, dale las llaves del auto, no debemos dejar que lleve la camioneta de entregas. Es poco _sexy_.

Daisuke sonrió y recibió las llaves. Koushirō no se veía con mucho estilo, pero seguro su novia había hecho cambios gigantes en toda su presentación. Había subido varios puestos en su trabajo convirtiéndose en el jefe suplente de la empresa informática luego de que oficializara con la Tachikawa. Nada que un par de exfoliantes, nuevos cortes de cabello y tratamientos de belleza bastante femeninos podían arreglar. El pelirrojo ya no era el horripilante ser que solía ser. O tal vez estaba exagerando. Aunque siempre creyó que su inteligencia provenía de sus enormes cejas. Se rio mientras buscaba el dichoso auto del científico, apretando varias veces los botones del llavero que le habían entregado. Una vez que llegó al auto prometido no lo pudo creer, y tuvo que apretar dos veces más el llavero para asegurarse. Sí, Mimi tenía la solución a la fealdad.

El auto era elegante y ronroneaba como un gatito al acelerar. Quiso unas gafas oscuras para complementar su nuevo _look_ de James Bond, pero por más que buscó en la guantera, no los encontró. La transformación de Koushirō era incompleta.

Tocó la bocina una vez y la chica salió de su casa. Cuando vio el auto se detuvo enseguida y en su cara desfilaron distintos gestos de inseguridad, de conmoción y de excitación. Usaba un vestido color rojo más hermoso que el morado del día anterior y trataba de caminar erguida pero los tacones la hacían insegura. Toda la transformación de Noriko hizo que casi perdiera el apoyo del auto perfectamente encerado de Koushirō del impacto. La maestra no lo notó y él lo agradeció, debía mantener la compostura y la cláusula entrenador-entrenada… no se sentía capaz.

—Señorita —saludó educadamente, incluso se inclinó en una pequeña reverencia y le abrió la puerta del auto lujoso. Noriko se sentó en los cómodos asientos y miró todo lo que tenía dentro, hasta el olor que tenía dentro gritaba «elegante». Se sintió cautivada por lo que tenía enfrente. Daisuke entró en el auto y le sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectamente blancos, introdujo la llave elegante en el auto y lo hizo ronronear. Noriko suspiró…

… Y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo. Había algo poderoso dentro de ese auto que no podía explicar. Koushirō tenía la mente malévola, o tal vez fue idea de Mimi, pero Daisuke ya no podía controlar el calor de su horno interno y comenzaron a reclinar los asientos de cuero elegante y hacer de las suyas, todo a las siete de la tarde y en un lugar público. Noriko se sacó tan rápido el vestido que se sintió estúpido no pudiendo con la simple cremallera de su pantalón de segunda. Cómo habría deseado tener los pantalones de Koushirō en esos momentos, debían quitarse solos.

Cuando pudieron separarse, Noriko tuvo que conducir. Se había contagiado de risa y el color había inundado las mejillas y él estaba en las nubes tratando de mantenerse despierto. Al llegar a la iglesia, se tomaron unos momentos para arreglar sus ropas a fuera y besarse una vez más. Se tomaron de las manos y Daisuke agradeció internamente al auto que penosamente tuvo que dejar estacionado, si fuera por él, lo llevaría a la ceremonia y entregaría los anillos bajando la ventanilla. La maestra enfermiza comenzó a caminar erguida y sonreía más seguido.

—Hola, chicos, ella es Noriko —dijo él cuando llegó a un grupo y se fue. No estaba seguro de quienes eran pero se veían Inoe por los lentes que utilizaban. Encontró a Sora sentada con su enorme barriga y se le acercó—. Sora, te ves hermosa… Ella es Noriko. —Yamato puso mala cara con esa bizarra actuación pero Daisuke no lo notó y siguió adelante con la maestra que había dejado la enfermedad atrás. Daisuke siguió presentando a la chica por todo el lugar hasta que se le acabaron los conocidos y los menos conocidos. Se sentaron en una de las sillas ubicadas para la recepción, afuera de la iglesia, y la besó—. Eres genial, ¿por qué no eres mi novia?

—Nos conocemos hace unos días —indicó un poco nerviosa, volviendo a sus antiguos defectos.

—¿Y eso qué? Ken se casará con la mujer que embarazó después de un día juntos. Creo en estas cosas aceleradas.

—Seamos amigos por el momento.

—¿Acaso olvidaste el auto? —Estaba a punto de gritar pero trataba de controlarse—. ¿No te gusto?

—Claro que sí. Eso solo que… —Duda, inseguridad, a Daisuke se le ocurrió meterla nuevamente al auto para que se volviera segura y sana otra vez, pero no sabía cómo planteárselo. «Noriko, se me olvidó algo en el maldito auto, ¿acompáñame?» Pero todo le sonaba a secuestro—. Salía con alguien hasta hace unos días.

—¿Qué? —Gritó—, ¿quién?

—Es un abogado, muy distinto a ti. Nunca quiso ayudarme, parecía que le gustaba tal cual era.

—¡Tú me gustas así cómo eres! —Ya no era racional. La maestra negó con la cabeza.

—Te gusté después de ir de compras con tu jefa.

—No es cierto —se defendió y bajó la voz cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y los mandó a callar—. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera hacerte florecer? La ropa te daría confianza, caminar bien también. Yo te ayudé desde el principio, ¿qué me dices de ese abogado?

—Te lo agradezco, Daisuke, solo me siento confundida.

—¿Te acostaste con él? —Preguntó ácidamente. La señora Inoe de al lado gritó exasperada y pidió que se fuera. Malditos conservadores.

—No. —Noriko se veía avergonzada, quizás ahora diría que lo ocurrido en el auto no lo hacía nunca. Daisuke sonrió trinfante.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta —dijo él—, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que entregar unos anillos.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos voltearon a ver a la bella novia con una enorme barriga, mucho más grande que la de Sora, que caminaba con la marcha nupcial. Las señoras Inoe lloraban emocionadas, los señores Ichijouji sonreían orgullosos. El novio a su lado aguantaba las lágrimas. El matrimonio Ishida se tomaba de las manos como si revivieran su propia celebración, Taichi estaba sentado a su lado con su flamante y viuda novia francesa, y le susurraba dulces palabras, quizás le contara lo que pasaría en su propia boda. Takeru estaba solo pero no menos feliz, Hikari había ido con _Vodka_ para su mala suerte. Jou estaba al lado de Koushirō y Iori hablaba con Noriko. ¿Qué? Eso no se lo esperaba, Iori era un flamante abogado de una importante firma y todo calzaba. Frunció el ceño y los miró como un cavernícola hambriento. Maldito traidor. No dejó de mirarlos aun cuando le pidieron los anillos o cuando Ken pudo besar por primera vez a su mujer con un montón de burbujas que salieron como salen los fuegos artificiales.

Comió enojado su banquete al no haber puesto para Noriko junto a él, ya que Miyako tenía listo los asientos de la mesa principal hace meses. Mimi hizo chocar la cuchara pequeña del postre con su copa de vino blanco y se levantó. Suertuda, Koushirō estaba junto a ella y no estaba siendo depredado por la hermana de Miyako como lo era Noriko con Iori.

—… Eres como mi hermana —le dijo la dama de honor al borde de las lágrimas—, espero que el banquete sea lo que hayas esperado, nos esforzamos mucho.

Todos aplaudieron y se emocionaron y era el turno de Daisuke. Se levantó toscamente, sin abandonar esa faceta neandertal, golpeó tan fuerte el vaso que estuvo a punto de reventar. Miró a Noriko a través del vino tinto, tan negro como lo era su corazón en esos momentos. Hubo silencio y él aclaró la garganta.

—No esperaba que te casaras tan pronto, Ken. —Miyako contuvo la respiración, no quería la verdadera historia—. En fin, ¡salud! —La novia fue la primera en aplaudir y Ken se le acercó para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Miyako le tomó la mano, estaba todo bien le decía en el lenguaje del silencio—. No aguanto la traición, amigo.

—Daisuke, ya hablamos de esto: no te estoy traicionando por casarme con Miya. Nos veremos todo el tiempo.

—No hablo de eso, Ken. ¿Ves esa chica? La bonita que habla con el traidor de Hida, le pedí que fuera mi novia pero no aceptó.

—Perdóname, Daisuke, yo los presenté —indicó la novia embarazada—. Iori se veía tan solo que le busqué pareja. No pensé que se atreviera a invitarla a la boda, usualmente no hace nada con las chicas que le gustan. Míralo, apenas la mira o dirige la palabra.

—Ella vino conmigo —puntualizó Daisuke, debía hacer algo. Se levantó de la mesa principal y caminó como psicópata a la mesa de Noriko y el abogado, el último tomaba un poco de soda. Oh, por favor, ¿quién hace eso en una boda? Se sentía insultado con la confusión de la maestra. Hikari notó que llegaba a la mesa, le dijo algo pero él no le hizo caso. Tocó el hombro de Noriko—. Ven, levántate.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo ella, le daba la impresión de que quiera tener otra vez los borradores de la escuela. Era rara, pero le gusta su rareza, su pelo corto y piel enfermiza.

—Levántate, no me hagas tocar el silbato. —Ella obedeció, Iori los miró extrañado—. ¡Oigan todos! Les presento a mi novia, Noriko. —Y le estampó un beso tan apasionado que los parientes de la novia tuvieron que dejar de presenciar y lanzaban toses falsas e incómodas hacia sus platos. Solo _Vodka_ aplaudió y lanzó palabras de aliento. O al menos eso creyó Daisuke, le dejaría el puesto de primer chef y él se iría con su novia a los Estados Unidos a hacer su negocio. Noriko pareció aceptar la declaración y se sonrojó para no decir más—. Vámonos al auto.

Antes de irse, vio al abogado con un gesto congestionado. Miró con desdén bravucón y lanzó su plato a su regazo con un movimiento rápido de mano. Noriko y él se desintegrarían fogosamente ese día dentro del auto porque Daisuke no aprendió la moraleja de la historia de Ken y Miyako.

* * *

_¡Fin! Así imagino la relación de Daisuke y una chica tan depresiva como Noriko, espero que no haya salido demasiado exagerado pero así es mi humor xD Me salió un poco largo porque no quería que fuera igual de rápido que Campo de Girasoles, que por además, tiene cierta intertextualidad con este fic. Allí, Taichi conoce a Catherine en el funeral de su difunto esposo, Michel, el abuelo de Takeru y Yamato *publicidad*. Por eso la mencioné como viuda en algún punto. Vodka, en cambio, lo amé, es el chico de Rusia que no podía comunicarse con Miya y Sora, lo utilicé como pareja al final de Hikari porque en el fic de mi amiga HikariBlossom es su esposo *más publicidad* y me gusta que ella tira a la friendzone a Daisuke y a Takeru por igual. No sé, se me hace muy ella xD_

_Nada más que decir, probablemente lo recordaré mañana y me arrepentiré xD Dedicado a HikariCaelun, no, no podías participar sola, solo perdona mi tardanza :)_

_Besos a todas y que siga el foro con estas tonterías :D_

_SS. _


End file.
